


stardate: unknown

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [66]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lost dictation from the past finally makes it's way to Spock's inbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stardate: unknown

stardate: unknown

 

message ERROR –insufficient data – improper address 

….......system error...... sending message...... designation USSENTXOSPCK

 

 

…....

 

 

Dear Spock.

No... that's a crappy way to start a message. Especially to Spock. Shit.

Okay. Take two? Yeah.

So Spock... damn, shitty too.

Fuck this!

Spock? Um. I love you. I need you. I can't breathe without you. I need to find a way to tell you, I really do. God. I bet you aren't even interested in me. You probably think I've got some kind of Human cooties or something. Fuck. I know you aren't fucking Uhura. I can see it in your eyes when you kiss her. You aren't interested in her at all. If you were... you'd look at her like she was the most beautiful thing you've ever seen.

God. Fuck. You'd look at her the way I look at you. I've never done this before, Spock. I'm sorry. I've never actually been in love with someone before. I'm really sorry that I won't ever tell you how important you are to me.

Why I saved you.

Why I cried when I thought I was going to die.

What I was sending to you along my fingers, hoping you felt it, too, even through the damned transalum.

Fuck............

What if you did feel it? What if you already know how I feel? Oh my God. Spock. 

You do.

You know, don't you? That's why you broke up with her, isn't it? FUCK.

Holy shit. I have to tell him somehow. Maybe a letter. He's been on an Old Earth kick lately. Yeah. What could go wrong? Heh. I'll only lose my everything. But if I don't find a way to tell him, I've lost it already.


End file.
